


When They Knew

by therealmnemo



Series: Mnemo's Canon FenHanders [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kids, Multi, Slice of Life, fenhanders week, stories, watching fireflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke, Fenris, and Anders sit with their children on a hillside and talk about when they first knew they loved one another. </p><p>Drabble for FenHanders Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FenHanders week everybody! I hope you enjoy the small ficlets I've drummed up.

The sun dipped below the horizon over the grassy hill where they lay outside of Lothering.

Anders, hair more gray now than gold, sat on an old blanket with their eldest, Lisel, curled against his chest. He plaited her long flaxen hair while she conjured small wisps to chase the fireflies.

Genesis sat beside them with one of the twins, Caleb, in her lap. The small, raven haired boy fast asleep in her arms.

Fenris walked up the hill behind Braeden as the child chased the fireflies that danced in the sky. He scooped up the child and followed the boy’s outstretched hands that continued to grab for the flying lights.  

Once the light retreated, Fenris joined the rest of the family on the blankets, settling between Genesis and Anders.

“Momma, when did you know that you loved our Papas?” At thirteen, Lisel spent time reading about star-crossed lovers, knights with their maidens, and most recently, the Tale of the Champion.

Genesis shifted Caleb in her grasp and looked over her family under the ethereal light of the wisps.

“I knew the day I met them. I met your Papa while he selflessly gave of himself to the refugees in Kirkwall,  and I met your Da as he bravely fought for his freedom.  They both did, actually, they dedicated their lives to the freedom of others and the ones they loved.”

Lisel watched the faces of her fathers, both men watched Genesis with a mix of devotion and pride. Anders wrapped his arms around Lisel’s shoulders and continued where her mother left off.

“We lived in a dangerous city, in a dangerous time, love. I knew I loved your mother the night she invited me to live in her home. Openly loving an apostate when her life and station were at risk. Your Da? Well, I didn’t realize it until much later, but when he stood at my side during the Rebellion, I knew that I could not bear life without him.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Fenris as he contemplated the subject at hand. He reached over to pinch Lisel’s nose before planting a small kiss on Anders’ shoulder. Then he leaned over to Genesis repeat the same.

“I loved your Mother the day we sat in an abandoned mansion and shared a few bottles of wine. For the first time I no longer ran from my past, and could only imagine a future with her in it.” He paused, looking for the words as he caught Anders’ eyes. “I loved your Papa the day your mother left us to help save the world again. When I no longer felt the strength to go on without her, he cared for me, fed me, read to me. I ceased to see him as competition, but as a partner, and I am thankful everyday for them both.”  He gave Braeden a loving squeeze. “And the Maker saw fit to bless us thrice over with each of you.”

Genesis leaned into Fenris as he stretched out a hand to Anders and they lay with their blessings under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Mama Isn't Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103154) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo)




End file.
